


The Kidnapping!

by Mizutani100



Category: Fairy Tail, Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizutani100/pseuds/Mizutani100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey Tomoe, I'm gonna see if I can get a better view on this 'Master END' guy!" She cried leaving the Shrine, little did she know it would be last time she saw Tomoe. Little did she know she would come face to face with the dark and treacherous Master END who is terrorizing her town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kidnapping!

Nanami Momozono was living her normal high school life while also dealing with her life as a Land God. Suddenly one night her entire town fills with a dark un-exorcisable miasma which is the cause of a new Demon arriving in town: Master END! He kidnaps Nanami in a hope of gaining a Youkai's favour, but when the Youkai rejects him he takes away Nanami's innocence in anger and betrayal, she becomes upset and hides away too terrified to face Tomoe; there she meets Lucy Heartfilia, a woman who explains that Master END was once a young wizard like herself. Thanks to a Dark Wizard he had become Master END so she was trying to bring him back to the normal boy he once was.


End file.
